Desafíos
by SViMarcy
Summary: Gohan y Videl no llevan una buena relación gracias a las dudas que ella tenía por el Gran Saiyaman. Ella, con tal de forzarlo a que diga la verdad, se verá envuelta junto con él a superar siete desafíos, los cuales mostrarán quien es el mejor y, probablemente, algunos sentimientos escondidos. [Sin Completar]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I- Desafíos.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

La palabra acoso era demasiado grande, demasiado... pesada.

Su deficinión era clara: perseguir sin tregua ni reposo para atrapar a una persona o cazar a algún animal.

La fémina golpeó su frente contra la mesa de su pupitre. ¡No era acoso suyo! Era simplemente... que detestaba que le mintieran.

El ruido de su frente al chocar con la madera fue seco. Pero, como cual loca, comenzó a golpearse una y otra vez, casi queriendo quedar inconsciente o dormida por la eternidad. No le importó si el profesor la sacaba de clases por hacer insistente ruido con su cabeza, quizás era lo mejor para calmar su instinto acosador hacia aquel joven de cabello negro.

No es acoso...

No es acoso...

¡Al diablo, si lo era!

Todo era culpa de Son Gohan.

Él había llegado a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja con claras intenciones de estudiar. A pesar de eso, Videl supo desde la primera vez que lo vio que no era un chico totalmente ordinario. Sus constantes escapes a sus preguntas, la distancia que había entre su casa y la escuela, la llegada del Guerrero Dorado que fue reemplazado casi de la noche a la mañana por el Gran Saiyaman... en fin, habían demasiadas cosas en él que la ponían a dudar sobre aquel joven.

Las paredes de su habitación estaban repletas de fotografías, recortes de periódicos e incluso algunas notas y fechas escritas por ella, todas indicaban y señalaban que el joven Son era el Gran Saiyaman.

¡Por supuesto que lo era! Y estaba segura de ello.

Pero mientras él continuara negándolo todo ella seguiría con sus constantes intentos de desenmascararlo y recolectando más pistas para que, cuando llegue cierto día en que lo encare con suficientes pruebas, él no pueda negarse a nada.

Alzó su mirada después de haber permanecido con la frente pegada al pupitre un largo rato.

Sintió un ligero ardor. Supo que era por los constantes azotes que se dio y comenzó a sobarse con suavidad mientras soltaba un ligero gruñido.

Llegaría el día en que sabría toda la verdad sobre Gohan y el Gran Saiyaman.

–Eh, Videl ¿cuestionandote nuevamente sobre que Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman? –le susurró Ireza. Tenía un semblante divertido, pues había estado observando a su amiga durante todo el rato.

–¡Es que lo es! –exclamó por lo bajo–. Y lo voy a demostrar.

–Gohan es un chico amable y bueno. Por otro lado no luce fuerte como para que sea el superhéroe enmascarado que dices que es...

Videl hizo algunas señas indicándole a su amiga que guardara silencio. La blonda asintió mientras mostraba una ligera mueca, señalándole que estaba exagerando puesto a que no había nadie en el aula desde hacía un buen rato debido a la hora de descanso.

–Hay muchos pájaros rondando, aunque no lo creas –dijo con tono fúnebre–. Además voy a probar que lo que digo es cierto, pero no negaré que igual lo quiero sólo para mi.

Rápidamente el semblante de Ireza cambió a uno malicioso.

–No me digas que..., ¿estás enamorada del Gran Saiyaman?

–¡No, no, no! –casi gritó mientras se ponía un tanto sonrojada–. Decir que estoy enamorada del Gran Saiyaman es demasiado porque..."

–Videl, ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta? –la hija de Satán se puso como tomate mientras Ireza soltaba una risa ahogada, sabiendo que con esa simple reacción de la ojiazul era más que claro todo–. Aunque Gohan tampoco es mala opción...

Y es que Ireza no llegaba a comprender del todo a su mejor amiga.

Estaba bien que ella tuviera sospechas sobre el chico nuevo, después de todo era muy intuitiva con las personas. Pero de eso ¿a llegar a odiarlo sólo por suposiciones que podían ser falsas? Eso no lo toleraba ni un poco siquiera pese a ser su mejor amiga.

Desde que Gohan llegó a la institución siempre se mostró como un chico tímido y sin malicia, cosa que la blonda no dudaba ni un poco.

¿Entonces que había pasado en aquel banco para que Videl dudara tanto de él?

–¿Un chico mentiroso es buena opción?

La hija de Mr. Satán hostigaba demasiado al pobre azabache con sus constantes y repetitivas preguntas. No importaba de que tema fuera, inclusive si pasaba una mosca volando ella lo usaba como pretexto para molestarlo.

Incluso se daba cuenta de que Gohan ya no encontraba manera de eludir a su mejor amiga, a pesar de ser llamado...

Mentiroso.

–Eso es un argumento sin fundamento alguno, y lo sabes bien... –dijo la blonda con seriedad–. ¿Aún piensas seguir con lo mismo?

–Voy a demostrar que lo que digo es verdad, Ireza –respondió segura de sus palabras–. Aunque no estaría nada mal que él lo revelara sin necesidad de que yo lo obligue.

–¿Que revele qué, quien? –había cuestionado el susodicho con voz inocente mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta acompañado de Sharpner, quien lucía cansado y confundido... al igual que Ireza.

Posiblemente había tenido la misma charla inocentona con Gohan.

–¡De que tú eres el Gran Saiyaman! –gritó–. ¡Aún no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero lo haré!

–Por favor, Videl...detente ya con eso –suspiró Gohan–. En dado caso de que fuera cierto me gustaría que lo probaras...

La hija de Mr. Satán lo miró incrédula, al igual que Ireza y Sharpner. Gohan no actuaba así. ¡No era normal! Sin embargo tanto Ireza como Sharpner lo dejaron pasar pues al parecer el azabache estaba molesto y quizá así Videl relajaría un poco sus cuestionarios. Empero sólo la alteró más, pues lo tomó como invitación a una guerra.

–¡Lo haré, Son Gohan! –bufó cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Y haré que se lo confieses a todos!

–Si...como digas –dijo socarronamente–. Quizás algún día...

–De acuerdo, ya es suficiente –Ireza notó con sorpresa la intromisión de su novio, cuando estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a calmar a sus amigos pelinegros notó como éste le guiñaba el ojo con cierta complicidad y, con ello, supo que tenía un plan en mente. Sharpner continuó aprovechando que sus dos amigos habían guardado silencio y le observaban–. Por lo visto quieren competir déjenme proponer algo. Será sin trampas, una superación de ciertos desafíos...

–¿Desafíos? –interrogó la ojiazul con extrañeza–. ¿Qué carajo significa eso?

–Nada de malas palabras, Videl. Sólo será una sana competencia que tendrá dos participantes: a Gohan –miró al azabache quien observaba todo con gesto serio–. Y a ti, por supuesto.

–Espera, Sharpner, no lo comprendo... –intervino Gohan mientras intentaba apaciguar un poco su molestia contra la hija de Mister Satán–. ¿Qué clase de competencia sería?

–Serán un total de siete retos, impuestos por Ireza y yo... –habló con seriedad–. Quien gane más desafíos aceptará la victoria del otro sin chistar y la supuesta verdad que están discutiendo...

–¿A qué te refieres? –dudó Videl.

–A que si Gohan gana, lo dejarás en paz con eso del Gran Saiyaman, si tú ganas... puedes seguir insistiendo.

–Entonces así estaremos felices y tranquilos –intervino la blonda con una sonrisa–. Eso espero... –murmuró.

Finalmente Sharpner decidió cerrar el trato haciendo la pregunta decisiva: –¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos pelinegros se miraron por un pequeño instante para después desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos. Asintieron, para satisfacción y relajación de los rubios.

Ireza chocó sus palmas mientras que Sharpner se dirigía al pizarrón y, tomando la tiza, escribió el primer desafío que ambos tendrían.

 _1._ Un contacto con la madre naturaleza._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II- Rayas negras y amarillas.**

* * *

–¡¿Me puedes decir que clase de desafío es este, Sharpner!? –exclamó la pelinegra con claro fastidio.

Videl, Gohan, Ireza y Sharpner se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad. En la entrada a un bosque, para ser más específicos. Habían apenas unas tres personas rondando por allí, dos de ellas pescadores.

Sharpner había sugerido comenzar con las pruebas cuanto antes, por ello cuando finalizaron las clases en la preparatoria se dirigieron hasta allí.

Sin embargo, Videl no había parado de quejarse mientras que Gohan ignoraba casi con ley de hielo todas las protestas de ella.

–Bien, les explicaré las instrucciones: se internarán en el bosque y buscarán una _Nymphaea nouchali_ , una cada uno...

La ojiazul miraba con cara de no entender nada, Gohan sacó un tanto de provecho.

–Un nenúfar, Videl –habló serio sin mirarla mucho–. Lila de agua azul también se le llama...

–Cállate, sé lo que es –mintió.

–Como digas... –se cruzó de brazos–inculta –murmuró.

La hija de Mr. Satán pareció echar chispas por los ojos.

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –gritó, encarándolo. Pero Gohan soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, se estaba divirtiendo, extrañamente.

Videl, al ver la reacción del pelinegro, comenzó a golpearle el pecho repetidas veces y Gohan comenzó a reírse más fuerte, pues no lograba lastimarlo o moverlo un centímetro siquiera...

El rubio chasqueó los dedos, llamándoles la atención.

Los pelinegros le miraron casi al instante, calmándose.

–Tienen diez minutos para traer la respectiva flor –dijo con una seriedad que pocas veces se veía–. Si se exceden de ese tiempo quedarán en empate. Quien traiga la mejor ganará. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron y después dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo.

Gohan se puso en posición de carrera mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se arremangaba las mangas; Videl se apretó sus muñequeras poniéndose en la misma posición que Gohan. Acto seguido se miraron de reojo, dejando en claro que ninguno dejaría ganar al otro tan fácilmente.

Ireza sacó su teléfono celular mientras Sharpner hacía el esperado conteo. La rubia oprimió el inicio que marcaba su cronómetro justo en el momento en que ambos pelinegros corrieron adentrándose en el bosque, dejando muy atrás a sus amigos blondos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Videl disminuyera su velocidad, preguntándose en donde estarían los dichosos nenúfares. Mientras, Gohan estaba en las mismas puesto a que el bosque era demasiado extenso y supo en el instante que Sharpner puso un desafío más complicado de lo que parecía puesto a que buscaban una flor casi diminuta.

Ambos habían corrido en direcciones casi opuestas, corrían un poco, movían arbustos, pero no hallaban nada.

–¿Dónde?, ¿dónde están? –dijo, interrogándose así misma con una ligera preocupación–. Lila de agua azul...lila...

Y, casi como si Kamisama hubiera oído sus interrogantes, escuchó una corriente de agua... ¡muy cerca de donde estaba!

Después de remover algunos arbustos encontró un riachuelo. Dudó un poco, necesitaba encontrar un estanque. Pero... ¿de qué lado podría estar?

¿Derecha o izquierda?

Miró a ambos lados, cada vez más dudosa.

Se decidió por la derecha ya que hacia ese lado corría el agua, quizás se arrepentiría luego pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Y, para su gran satisfacción, halló pronto los condenados nenúfares. Se maravilló con la gran cantidad de flores que había.

Sonrió, sintiéndose victoriosa, pues ya tenía casi ganado el primer desafío.

Sus botas verdes estaban casi llenas de barro, pero poco le importó. Rodeó el pequeño estanque, inspeccionando todas y cada una de las flores que había.

–¡Esa de allí! –exclamó, señalando una lila azul que sobresalía del resto, la cual estaba justo al centro del cuerpo de agua.

No tuvo más remedio que entrar al estanque, aunque al agua no llegó más arriba de sus rodillas. Estiró la mano para tomar la dichosa planta, pero no había notado –por las numerosas flores– que Gohan estaba del otro lado dispuesto a tomar su _Nymphaea nouchali._

Lo miró con cara de asesina cuando sintió que él jalaba el diminuto tallo.

–¡Deja, Son! –gritó la chica–, ¡es mía! ¡la vi primero!

–¿Qué te crees? –interrogó el pelinegro, intentando no lastimar a la flor–, la tomé primero.

–¿Y? ¡la vi mucho antes!

–¡Escoge otra!

–¡Es mía!, ¡suéltala!

–¡No seas terca, Videl! –dijo casi en una súplica.

–¡No lo sería si la soltaras!

–¡La vas a romper!

Videl jaló el tallo hacia sí con fuerza, tratando de quitarle la flor de las manos. Gohan no quiso darse por vencido, su secreto no debía ser descubierto por nada del mundo, usó su fuerza y jaló a su lado la flor, casi tirando a la pelinegra.

– _Les quedan tres minutos..._ –habló Ireza desde afuera del bosque. No había apartado la mirada de su teléfono desde que los pelinegros se adentraron.

El reloj comunicador de Videl y el de transformación de Gohan se activaron por si solos y la voz de Ireza sonó, dándoles a conocer el tiempo que les faltaba.

En la desesperación de ambos comenzaron a jalar con más y más fuerza. Esa lila podría darles la victoria asegurada, pero sólo podía ser de uno.

–¡Ya suéltala, Son Gohan!

El joven ya no se preocupó más, usó casi por completo su fuerza y le arrebató la flor a Videl. Como ella se había negado a ceder, Gohan la aventó al agua sin querer.

Son se preocupó demasiado pero las disculpas podrían ser para después, así que intentó salir de ahí y correr hacia la salida. Sin embargo no se percató que Videl le sujetó el pantalón y, al momento de que intentó caminar, se tropezó cayendo al agua de boca.

– _Dos minutos..._

Gohan no quiso devolverle la jugada. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y echó a andar...con Videl corriendo detrás de él.

Inesperadamente, la hija de Mr. Satán logró alcanzarlo y comenzaron a pelear por la flor nuevamente.

Ninguno comprendía como no la habían matado de tanto jaloneo que le daban, pero no era tiempo de cuestionarse sobre ello.

–¡Videl, pudiste tomar otra perfectamente!

–¡No, porque esa es mía! –dijo señalando la lila.

–¡Por favor Videl, ya déjame en paz!

Ambos estaban tan ocupados en su tarea que no notaron que habían llegado a una especie de jardín de flores silvestres. Habían estado discutiendo cerca de un árbol y perturbando mucho a un panal de abejas.

Al estar jaloneandose entre sí, también estuvieron golpeando el árbol repetidas veces hasta que en una de esas lo hicieron demasiado fuerte y derribaron el panal.

Prontamente las abejas comenzaron a esparcirse, realmente furiosas, revoloteando a sus alrededores. Gohan y Videl sintieron cierto temor, imaginando el dolor que sentirían si eran picados por todas esas abejas.

– _Un minuto..._

Y, casi en mutuo acuerdo, ambos soltaron la flor, echando a correr hacia la salida de aquel bosque. Gracias a aquel brusco acto, las abejas comenzaron a rodearles y perseguirles todo el trayecto.

Para su mala fortuna, la colonia se esparció a tal punto de no dejarles una escapatoria.

Gohan, viendo que estaban muy cerca de salir de allí, tomó a Videl y la empujó lo suficiente como para que ella saliera rodando del bosque.

Se apresuró a seguirla. De pura fortuna lograron salir de allí, encontrándose con las miradas de sus amigos. Sharpner e Ireza no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, pues Videl había salido como rueda en descontrol y Gohan se tiró al suelo poco después de salir con múltiples picaduras en los brazos y espalda. Ambos completamente empapados de pies a cabeza.

Sharpner carraspeó al verlos mientras que Ireza soltaba un suspiro, disimulando su preocupación.

–Como ninguno trajo la Lila de agua azul, el desafío queda en empate.

Videl ni siquiera se puso de pie, miró con ojos llorosos todas las heridas que tenía en sus piernas, rodillas, codos y brazos. Se sentó con dificultad mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de derrota. Gohan, entretanto, intentaba no gritar puesto a que había recibido demasiados piquetes y terminó tumbándose boca abajo.

Ireza se cruzó de brazos intentando calmarse, aún quedaban seis desafíos y ellos ya se habían lastimado demasiado en el primero.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Era terriblemente difícil caminar de forma "normal" por la gigantesca ciudad, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que cierta señorita de ojos azules estaba cerca de descubrir su secreto.

¿Porqué ella tenía que dificultarle más su ya cansada vida?

Él realmente quería tener una vida común y corriente, lejos de los villanos, lejos de los problemas nada cotidianos. Sólamente quería estudiar, convertirse en un gran investigador, tener amigos, luchar por la justicia, ¿acaso estaba pidiendo demasiado?

Miró a los lados antes de cruzar un extenso peatón. Soltó un suspiro. Podría ahorrarse mucho tiempo si llegara volando.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras pensaba por qué todo lo malo tenía que pasarle siempre a él.

Cuando llegó a la preparatoria, esperaba encontrar un buen grupo de amigos y, aunque realmente los halló, también quería concentrarse mucho en sus estudios. Empero, su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones, todas referentes con Videl y sus constantes deseos de desenmascarar su alter-ego: el Gran Saiyaman. Sin embargo, sin importar todos los problemas que tenía actualmente, estaba muy feliz de pertenecer a ese pequeño grupo de cuatro.

Estaba envuelto a una serie de desafíos junto con Videl. Regularmente él habría dejado que ella ganara, pero estaba en juego su vida estudiantil. ¿Porqué? Porque si a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca él ya no podría vivir normalmente a como él quería. Estaría rodeado de la prensa y él seguía fijo en seguir en anonimato, ya que no estaba nada interesado en recibir atención, dinero o recompensas a cambio de ayudar a las personas.

Sólo quería ayudar, no vender seguridad.

–Gohan, que bueno que has llegado. Pasa, pasa –estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la lujosa casa de Sharpner, sitio donde sería el segundo desafío.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro porqué participaba en eso, perfectamente podría seguir evadiendo las preguntas de Videl.

–¿Qué se supone que haremos? –interrogó dudoso.

Sharpner se adelantó, guiándolo hasta la cocina donde Videl e Ireza les esperaban un tanto desesperadas.

La hija de Mr. Satán miró a Gohan casi queriendolo fulminar con la mirada, pero el azabache simplemente la observó largamente. Cuando ella estaba a punto de iniciar sus interminables cuestionarios Ireza se interpuso entre ambos mientras desdoblaba una cartulina que tenía en su bolso de mano, el cual tenía una sencilla frase: _2._ Chef maestro._

–¿Chef maestro? ¿y qué demonios significa eso? –Videl se mostró turbada pero no le impidió cruzarse de brazos. De por sí ya se sentía impaciente, pues ni Ireza ni Sharpner habían mencionado nada, al menos no hasta que llegara Gohan para que no hubiera trampa alguna.

Aunque su alteración se debía a que estaba preocupada, no quería pasar por otra prueba peligrosa. Inconscientemente se talló los brazos, los cuales aún estaban algo irritados por los raspones y picaduras de abeja que habían sufrido hace una semana.

–Sé lo que estás pensando... –habló el rubio–este desafío no será peligroso, sin embargo tampoco será fácil –se acercó a la blonda para abrazarla por los hombros –. Ireza y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo mucho y...bueno fue idea suya.

–"Precísamente por eso se llama Chef Maestro, hoy se convertirán en chef's"– continuó la rubia mientras les mostraba un curioso postre, un pastel con diferentes colores en el pan –"harán un pastel moteado."

–¿Mo...? ¿qué? –interrogó el azabache.

–También se le puede decir marmoleado –habló Videl endureciendo el ceño mientras le arrebataba la foto a Ireza y la ponía bruscamente en las manos de Gohan.

Pero en lugar de mostrarse apenado miró la fotografía mientras ponía los labios en forma de "o".

–¡Entiendo! Muchas gracias, Videl –agradecido, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Videl volteó la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda.

Por lo visto él si era más amable que ella.

–Es un pastel muy bueno, sobretodo si es tres leches, sin embargo es algo complicado de preparar ya que lleva dos sabores de masa y se cocinan a diferente tiempo, a veces se quema la parte clara o la parte oscura queda con falta de cocción. –Continuó explicando intentando ignorar el amable gesto que había recibido por parte del pelinegro.

–¡Muy bien! –expresó Ireza–. Como bien dice Videl, es un postre exquisito. Puede ser hecho por cualquiera pero sólo los mejores chef´s logran cocinarlo a la perfección de ambos lados.

–Fue por eso que no se hizo nada en esta semana –intervino Sharpner–tuvimos que comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para el moteado.

–Todo lo que necesitan está sobre aquella mesa –habló la blonda señalando el dicho sitio. Ambos pelinegros comprobaron lo dicho al ver varios platos, bowls, cucharas e ingredientes descansando sobre la tabla–. No tienen tiempo límite. En cuanto terminen los colocan en esta tabla sin decirnos cual es el suyo, Sharpner y yo regresaremos y determinaremos cual es el mejor. ¿Alguna duda? –Los participantes negaron con la cabeza–. Muy bien, pueden iniciar.

Tras irse los rubios, Gohan y Videl se concentraron en intentar hacer el dicho y curioso pastel.

Ambos tenían cierto temor puesto que no era su costumbre cocinar, sobretodo Gohan, por ello se concentraron en seguir las instrucciones que Ireza y Sharpner les habían facilitado.

Por un tiempo la cocina estuvo casi en un silencio absoluto, los únicos ruidos que se escucharon ocasionalmente fueron los de la balanza, las cucharas y los huevos al quebrarse. Los dos estaban totalmente concentrados y dispuestos a ganar ese desafío.

El hijo de Goku tenía expresión preocupada, deseando repetidas veces que ese concurso terminara, sólo quería convivir en paz con Videl. Pero él sabía que eso era practicamente imposible por el momento.

La ojiazul continuaba con su misma expresión competitiva. Daría lo mejor para ganar el mayor número de desafíos y así demostrar que ella no mentía respecto a que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman.

Pero la calma no duró mucho tiempo, puesto a que llegó el momento en que ambos tuvieron que usar el horno...

–Quítate, llegué primero.

–Perdona, Videl pero quien llegó primero fui yo –habló Gohan con paciencia,aún sosteniendo el molde con la respectiva masa en sus manos.

–Ahora sí muy tranquilo ¿no? –habló casi queriendo destilar veneno–. Pero la otra vez me arrojaste bruscamente del bosque...

Gohan abrió los ojos a su vez que colocaba su mano sobre la manija del horno.

–Lo hice para que no te picaran las abejas –suspiró sintiendose ligeramente enfadado–es mi deber ayudarte.

Videl se giró hacia él con brusquedad, recordando que el Gran Saiyaman le había dicho esas mismas palabras tiempo atrás... ¡inclusive con el mismo tono de voz!

–¡No necesito ayuda, Gran Saiyaman! ¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que entrometerte en mi camino?! –dijo segura de sus palabras, empujándolo con su espalda tratando de alejarlo del horno.

–¡Deja eso ya, ¿quieres?! –expresó molesto–. Ya me cansé de repetirte que no soy ese superhéroe que tanto mencionas. Ahora si me permites, debo cocinar esto. –con un poco de esfuerzo, logró moverla y abrir el horno.

La ojiazul soltó un gruñido. Ese chico lograba enfadarla demasiado ¡y no sabía del todo por qué!

–¿Sabes, Son Gohan? Aún faltan cinco desafíos más –habló suave, dulce y coqueta mientras miraba las capas de masa de chocolate y vainilla que habían en su abrió los ojos ante el tono de ella, pero no la miró–. Por ello puedo decir con claridad que puedo ganarte los otros sin problemas, aunque ganes uno habrás perdido.

–¿De que hablas Videl? –cuestionó mientras se agachaba, cuidando de mover demasiado su pastel sin cocinar–lamento informarte que no pienso dejarte ganar ninguno.

–Hablo de que estoy muy enojada y también segura de poder ganarte, aunque lamento tener que perder este –dijo finalmente mientras Gohan intentaba comprender lo dicho–. Porque voy a arruinar mi delicioso pastel con tu cabeza...

Videl no esperó siquiera a que Gohan reaccionara. De forma tosca, volteó su molde y, por consiguiente, dejando al pobre azabache embadurnado con masa de vainilla y chocolate.

Por puro instinto, Gohan también volteó el molde sobre ella, sin embargo sólo ensució las verdes botas de Videl. Su mente saiyajin no lograba carburar. ¿Por qué tanto odio por parte de ella?

–¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? –dijo mientras quitaba un poco de la masa dulce de sus párpados para poder mirarla.

–¡Detesto que me mientan, eso pasa!

–¡Estás loca! ¡Loca! –exclamó, perdiendo la compostura–. Ya me cansé de ser tan amable contigo...

–¡No me llames así, idiota!

La ojiazul se quedó quieta un momento frente al horno, tratando de quitar la mezcla de harina y huevos de sus botas. Sin embargo, gracias a esa distracción, no pudo reaccionar cuando apenas alcanzó a ver como Gohan le arrojaba el chocolate líquido –que él mismo había preparado para adorno del pastel– con la menor saña que él podía sentir en ese momento.

Ella sólo había cerrado los ojos. Para el momento en el que los abrió sólo pudo sentir como su largo y precioso cabello azabache estaba bañado en dulce y pegajoso jarabe de chocolate...

–¡Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento! ¿he arruinado tu lindo cabello?

Videl entrecerró los ojos con sumo coraje después de comprobar lo sucedido...

Gohan podía mentirle, humillarla con su inteligencia e incluso fuerza... pero nunca, nunca... ¡nunca se debía meter con su cabello!

–¡Ahora si!

Corrió a la mesita y tomó su respectivo chocolate fundido. Gohan, al ver sus intenciones, quiso huir lo más lejos posible de ella. Pero, tal y como en el primer desafío, ella lo sujetó de uno de sus talones y lo derribó por segunda vez en una semana.

Videl se subió en él entre tanto Son trataba de inmovilizarla tomándola de las muñecas. Pero la hija del campeón mundial, a como pudo, vertió el líquido chocolatoso en el rostro del pelinegro, el cual la soltó casi al instante, quitando el dulce de sus ojos.

Gohan se giró ahora quedando él arriba de ella y procedió nuevamente a agarrarla de las muñecas.

–¡Esto es acoso!

–¡Tu lo haces todos los días! –exclamó–. Van dos que me haces, señorita justiciera...

Mientras la ojiazul trataba de zafarse, Gohan se estiró sólo un poco para tomar cierto tazón con una buena cantidad de harina en su interior. Y Videl, al ver donde él planeaba arrojarlo, comenzó a retorcerse más y más...

–¡No, Gohan! ¡No te atrevas!

–¿Por qué no? Tú muy piadosamente me has batido de mucho dulce...

Videl logró –de entre tantos manotazos– golpear el tazón lejos de ellos, el cual vertió su contenido en el brillante mosaico de la cocina antes de hacer varios sonidos secos al caer al piso.

Ninguno estaba consciente en qué posición estaban. Gohan, después de ver rodar un poco el tazón, se giró en dirección a su prisionera y ésta a su vez le miró. Ambos estaban llenos de chocolate en la cara y cabello, con ligeras gotas de masa de vainilla en sus rostros y cuerpos, dándoles un aspecto espeluznante aunque tierno a la vez.

La ojiazul se veía extrañamente adorable y el azabache tenía un cierto aspecto rebelde que le hacía ver terriblemente atractivo. Sólo con eso no dejaron de verse a los ojos...

Videl comenzó a reirse, Gohan la imitó aún sin saber la razón. Estaban tan ensimismados entre sus risas que no notaron el momento en que Ireza ingresó a la cocina, intentando averiguar la causa del ruido anterior.

-Muy bien, ¿ya termi...? ¡por Kamisama! –exclamó la blonda al ver el tremendo desastre que los pelinegros habían causado. Gohan, al ver que tenían compañía, se levantó de un salto, pues esa posición en la que estaban era digna de malinterpretarse.

Videl también se incorporó, sonrojandose mucho por lo ocurrido, agradeciendo estar cubierta de chocolate o Gohan e Ireza lo habrían notado.

–¿Qué es ese grito Ire...? ¡QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI COCINA! –Sharpner había ingresado casi detrás de su novia, sólo que él quedó tremendamente impresionado por el cuadro que acababa de presenciar.

Las paredes estaban completamente sucias, el piso ni decirse, incluso el techo había alcanzado masa y chocolate. Gohan y Videl podrían haberse hecho pasar por la decoración del lugar pero ellos sí podían moverse.

–En vista de lo sucedido, este desafío queda nuevamente en empate... –habló Ireza con serenidad para después salir de la cocina echando carcajadas.

Gohan y Videl, como castigo, se quedaron a limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado, eso si no querían que Sharpner los persiguiera en un tanque de guerra por el resto del día... y es que no sonaba nada exagerado.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj despertador sonó con cierta insistencia, indicando que era momento de despertarse. Ella estiró un poco el brazo para apagarlo, estiró sus brazos y piernas tratando de desperezarse. Frotó sus párpados cerrados para después abrirlos e intentar enfocar su vista.

Miró hacia su ropero, del cual sobrasalía su vestimenta necesaria para la cita que tendría por la tarde. Sonrió un poco sintiéndose extraña. Ireza había sido quien le recomendó el atuendo. Consistía en unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta deportiva rosa sin mangas, además que usaría unas zapatillas de color negro. No era su estilo, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba.

Había transcurrido otra semana desde la última vez que hicieron un desafío y un desastre en la casa de Sharpner. Recordó con gracia mezclada con fastidio el hecho de que, tanto ella como Gohan, habían tenido que trabajar mucho para compensar al de ojos castaños, puesto a que él se puso demasiado terco y a pesar de que se disculparon, limpiaron e incluso contrataron a una señora experta en limpieza, el novio de su mejor amiga no se mostró nada contento.

Por si fuera poco también costó mucho trabajo su aseo personal. Fue extremadamente difícil quitarse el chocolate de su cabello, también el olor a masa de vainilla y chocolate, pero pese a eso no estaba nada molesta. Al final ella aprendió a trabajar en equipo —al menos en ese instante— y ninguno de los dos tuvo otra pelea ni siquiera verbal.

Bajó a desayunar con prisa. Una vez estando satisfecha, se despidió de su padre y corrió a bañarse y vestirse. No quería llegar tarde.

Un par de horas más tarde salió corriendo de su casa. Ireza le había prohibido ir en su helicóptero, pues ella afirmaba que era muy escandaloso y nada femenino, además que era una cita y no iba a cazar delincuentes.

Le enojaba mucho admitir que había olvidado semejante detalle, así que corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, cuidando siempre pasar en las líneas peatonales y de no chocar con la gente. Sus largas coletas le impidieron ver en cierto punto, sin embargo eso no la detuvo. Finalmente llegó al dichoso parque de diversiones de Ciudad Satán, allí sus tres amigos la esperaban con cierta impaciencia.

Hizo una ligera reverencia, a modo de disculpa, siendo observada por Gohan en todo momento y él, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

—Lo siento por el retraso...

—No te preocupes, Vi, nosotros también acabamos de llegar —respondió Ireza mostrando una afable sonrisa —. De acuerdo, es momento de comenzar con el siguiente desafío. Sharpner lo eligió esta vez.

Gohan y Videl miraron al rubio, quien soltó la mano de Ireza para sacar un curioso papelito de su billetera, el cual tenía la siguiente frase: _3._ Valentía hasta en las alturas._

—Creo que ya perdiste Gohan —soltó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada—. Como no eres el Gran Saiyaman y no tienes un jet o helicóptero no has estado en las alturas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Sharpner carraspeó, interviniendo en la pequeña discusión, mientras miraba a los dos pelinegros con una mirada seria de advertencia, la cual hizo enmudecer a ambos.

—Bueno, hace unas semanas este parque estuvo cerrado puesto a que estaban iniciando con un proyecto, una atracción nueva la _Hanging Roller Coaster_.

Videl tragó saliva mientras Gohan se rascó la sien con su dedo índice.

—¿Estás...?

—¿...diciendo que es una montaña rusa?

—Si —respondió el rubio—. El desafío consiste en que ambos se suban a la mencionada atracción, la _Hanging._

—Aguarda, ya entendí la prueba y todo pero, ¿cómo se supone que ganaremos? Sólo se trata de subirse, ¿no? —interrogó la hija de Mister Satán poniendo sus manos en la cintura—. Esto es una tontería.

—No, nada de eso, Videl. Aunque no lo creas, los efectos posteriores de haber subido al juego son muy notables —habló con seriedad—. Sobre todo en personas como ustedes que nunca se han subido en una atracción de tal magnitud y los efectos pueden duplicarse...

Ireza se acercó un poco.

—Para ganar deben regresar con nosotros lo más tranquilos posible luego de subirse —dijo la blonda con una sonrisa—. El que esté menos pálido y tembloroso ganará el desafío, ¿entendieron?

Los pelinegros asintieron luego de mirarse por unos instantes, aunque por dentro permanecían dudosos por el extraño desafío que les implantaron... ¿qué clase de condiciones eran esas?

Sharpner guardó la nota que traía y tomó de la mano a Ireza para después guiar a Gohan y Videl hacia tal atracción. La rubia se debatía si era buena idea ese desafío porque, aunque su amiga estaba "acostumbrada" a las emociones fuertes, Gohan podría no estar acostumbrado a nada de eso.

Al llegar, la confianza de Videl y la seguridad de Gohan se vinieron abajo, pues la montaña rusa cumplía perfectamente su objetivo principal: lucír aterradora. Había muchos rieles que iban en todas direcciones: arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Por si fuera poco parecía que en cierto tramo del viaje iban a quedar suspendidos en el aire, de cabeza.

Los rubios dejaron a sus amigos formados en la fila y después se retiraron para disfrutar de la feria.

Videl se quedó paralizada en su sitio. ¡Sentía temor! Y eso la puso de un perfecto mal humor...

¿Realmente tenían que hacerlo?

—Videl, ¿qué esperas? —llamó Gohan desde su sitio, pues eran los siguientes en pasar y ella no se había movido un sólo milímetro.

Ella asintió y caminó con pasos rígidos.

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Eres Videl, la hija de Mister Satán! ¿Cómo puedes acobardarte de un simple juego de niños...?_ —pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó el encargado. Gohan, quien iba adelante de Videl, apenas se le escuchó hablar y decir que eran solamente dos—. Asientos uno y dos.

El muchacho asintió suavemente. Ambos caminaron en dirección a sus lugares, mentalizándose todo lo que podían, pues ninguno quería perder. Gohan se mostraba mucho más tranquilo que Videl.

Al llegar notaron con sorpresa que los rieles quedaban arriba de ellos, los asientos colgaban de éstos, quedando suspendidos en el aire. La ojiazul disimuló un pequeño grito.

—Bien, muy bien... —murmuró Gohan. Miró a los encargados del juego, quienes se encargaban de accionar los asientos para que ellos pudieran subirse y acomodarse.

Son tomó su respectivo lugar, seguido por Videl, quien caminó dudosa para después sentarse al lado del muchacho.

El azabache miró a todos los sitios, incómodo, pues no sabía que hacer o decir en una situación como esa. Finalmente se decidió por mirar hacia arriba. Sólo podía ver el riel y un par de tubos paralelos que debían colocarse para su protección, ya que si hacían caso omiso podrían salir disparados del juego y quizá uno de ellos no podría vivir para contarlo.

Levantó un poco los brazos, sujetando la especie de arnés y lo bajó, protegiéndose. La ojiazul le siguió, sólo que ella no se soltó sino que sujetaba el metal con más fuerza, temiendo lo peor.

La miró largamente antes de decir: —¿Tienes miedo?

Ella giró hacia su derecha, posando su mirada en el chico que estaba al lado suyo. Dudó por un momento, pues él sonaba bastante tranquilo y sincero, parecía que le estaba teniendo compasión ya que, él incluso parecía ligeramente nervioso.

—N-no... —tartamudeó—. Es sólo que... creo debí dejarte ganar esta vez...

Gohan arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, curioso, pues sabía que ella estaba mintiendo.

—Porque... me siento mareada, debe ser que ingerí algo que me cayó mal y...

—Si, ¿ahora me dirás la verdad? —interrumpió.

Videl le miró sorprendida.

—Quizás... estoy un poco...

—¿En serio? —interrogó—. Creo que eres más valiente.

—¿Por qué siempre me fastidias Gran Saiya...?

—No lo hago. Realmente creo que eres más valiente.

La ojiazul abrió un poco la boca después de lo dicho por su rival, mas sin embargo no dijo nada. Pero si le agradeció el ánimo que le transmitió por medio de una sonrisa, aún con sus manos sudadas y temblorosas. Gohan le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Ya está listo! —anunció uno de los encargados después de haberse cerciorado de que todos los pasajeros iban seguros, con la protección puesta. El pequeño tren avanzó debajo del riel casi de inmediato, llevando al grupo de personas emocionadas por sentir la adrenalina que ese juego causaba.

Pero Videl no estaba nada emocionada ni feliz.

Combatía el crimen y, día a día, se enfrentaba a delincuentes armados que, fácilmente, podían arrebatarle la vida en un descuido. Esa adrenalina sí le fascinaba y recibía la gratitud de las personas. No obstante aborrecía la adrenalina de esa atracción, pues no podía calcular con que fuerza caería o qué velocidad, era todo totalmente desconocido para ella y eso era lo que le ocasionaba temor. El no saber o predecir que sucedería.

Ella miraba como el asfalto se iba alejando de sus pies conforme iban subiendo. Aquella montaña rusa sonaba tétrica debido al chirrido que daban los rieles al avanzar. Y para desconcentrarla más, los gritos que daban las personas detrás de ella comenzaban a desesperarle.

—Cálmate, aún estamos en el reto, deseas ganarme ¿no es así? —habló Gohan quien estaba ligeramente conmocionado. En su papel de hombre tenía que mantener la compostura. Y en su papel de buena persona, no le agradaba en lo absoluto ver a Videl así pese a estar envueltos en una competencia.

No era divertido con ella asustada.

Aparte que algo dentro suyo le decía y ordenaba que no tenía que mostrarse débil o atemorizado frente a ella, pues es posible que ella se sintiera mucho más insegura y era capáz de soltarse con tal de "terminar" con la conmoción.

—Ajá. Cállate

Ante tal respuesta, y sin pensarlo mucho, Gohan extendió un poco su brazo izquierdo, ofreciendo su mano a la azabache para que la sujetara. Lo que quería era que ella dejara de aferrarse al acolchonado protector y se relajara, procurando disfrutar del juego aunque fuera un poco.

La chica lo miró, incrédula al gesto que él estaba haciendo. Sin embargo se sintió internamente agradecida con ello y aceptó, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

No demoró mucho para que llegaran a la cima del Roller Coaster. Videl cerró los ojos con fuerza; Gohan recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, ambos inhalando la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que sus pulmones podían tener.

Y así, ocurrió el primer descenso, el cual fué el peor, pues sentían un tremendo vacío en el estómago y se acentuó mientras tenían un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, convirtiéndose en una horrible sensación de vértigo y deseos de devolver la comida. Videl se olvidó por completo de ser la chica justiciera que no temía a nada, reemplazándose por una Videl que comenzaría a odiar los juegos extremos y sin más gritó. Gohan, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar marearse y evitar a toda costa todo el desayuno que había ingerido en la mañana.

Era saiyajin pero su digestión era igual de lenta.

El tiempo del recorrido les pareció una eternidad. Llegaron las no tan ansiadas vueltas. Estando de cabeza, Gohan apretó los dientes, pensando que había sido muy mala idea el haber consumido demasiado por la mañana. Pensó en lo repugnante que sería vomitar desde el sitio en donde estaba, debía mantener su glamour en alta.

En determinado momento, Videl soltó ruidos extraños entre risas y lloriqueos. Extraño, parecía divertirse un poco y eso ocasionó que el saiyajin se sonrojara levemente.

Al concluir el paseo ambos se quedaron estáticos en sus respectivos lugares. El cabello de Videl se había desordenado mucho y Gohan aún trataba de calmarse, él no estaba para nada asustado pero si estaba realmente mareado y con el estómago revuelto debido al montón de vueltas que habían tenido durante aquel paseo.

Bajaron con calma para después encontrarse con sus amigos, aún sin soltarse de las manos.

—¿Qué tal la adrenalina extrema?, ¿se siente bien? —interrogó el rubio en cuanto los vio llegar. Pero también le bastó verlos para saber que ellos deseaban asesinarlo.

—Ni idea... —suspiró Videl—. ¿Tú como nos ves? ¡Maldito inútil! —soltó la mano de su compañero y se abalanzó sobre Sharpner para comenzar a zarandearlo con fuerza, gritando y reclamando todo lo que les había hecho pasar desde que se subieron.

Sin embargo, pese a estar zangoloteando a Sharpner, miraba su mano derecha sintiéndose muy extraña, como un nerviosismo intenso mezclado con una calidez. Muy raro.

Gohan, desde su posición, observaba a Videl y Sharpner, después comenzó a reírse nerviosamente pues realmente él tenía planeado reclamarle al rubio, pero esta vez la chica se le adelantó.

—Bien, por lo que veo el ganador de este desafío es Gohan —anunció la blonda, interviniendo entre la mini pelea de su mejor amiga y su novio, después de haber comprobado que Videl estaba mucho más pálida que el azabache.

—Jmmh... si —murmuró la de ojos zafiro, soltando a su amigo.

—Muy bien... —soltó Gohan, sin embargo no dijo nada respecto a su primera victoria, sino que tomó del brazo níveo de Videl y la alejó un poco del duo de rubios, para posteriormente inclinarse lo suficiente y susurrarle algo al oído.

Sharpner e Ireza no comprendieron nada del asunto, al menos hasta que Gohan cargó a la rubia y Videl, estando de acuerdo con su negociación, tomó del brazo al de ojos castaños, ambos intercambiando el papel de "verdugo" con sus amigos y guiarlos en dirección a la entrada del Hanging Roller Coaster.

—¡Videl, Gohan! ¿Q-Qué hacen? —gritó el rubio, comenzando a sentirse asustado y aún más cuando recibió una macabra sonrisa por parte de la hija de Mister Satán, quien al parecer había hecho cierta tregua con Gohan.

¡Un complot!

¡Se rebelaron!

—No es nada, sólo deseamos que experimenten que tan bien se siente la adrenalina extrema —respondió Gohan con tono macabro, que raras ocasiones se le escuchaba.

Ireza y Sharpner comenzaron a quejarse, sin embargo Gohan decidió no prestar atención a sus súplicas, en primera quería cobrarles el susto que Videl había pasado y en segunda sus terribles mareos. Ambos siguieron avanzando, él no soltaba a Ireza quien ya le golpeaba la espalda pidiendo que la bajara; ella no soltaba el brazo de Sharpner, pues sabía que en cualquier descuido se escaparían.

Al fin y al cabo ya se habían subido, valía la pena volver a hacerlo con tal de hacer que los blondos disfrutaran algo de adrenalina.

Antes de subir, notaron como una pareja bajaba de la atracción, parecían sumamente mareados. Los ojos verdes de ella miraban el asfalto como si quisiera besarlo y el castaño sujetaba el hombro de la muchacha, tratando de contener las náuseas.

—Te odio... por hacerme subir aquí —balbuceó la ojiverde.

—Si, fue muy mala idea. En la noche te lo recompensaré...

Y con sólo ver la reacción de esos dos, Sharpner e Ireza comenzaron a temer por sus vidas. Al parecer, desafiar a Gohan y Videl tenía sus graves consecuencias...

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Cubiertos y Destreza.**

* * *

El radiante y dorado sol acompañado de las esponjosas nubes blancas parecían indicar que ese día sería maravilloso. Los pájaros volaban de un extremo a otro de la enorme ciudad Satán siguiendo las frescas corrientes de aire.

Las clases habían finalizado. Aquello indicaba que los alumnos podían retirarse alegremente a sus hogares para descansar y realizar las tareas cómoda y tranquilamente. Pero para Gohan y Videl no era así, puesto a que ya había transcurrido una semana y media sin continuar con sus respectivos desafíos ya que tanto Sharpner como Ireza demoraron en planificar otro y ese día debían realizar el cuarto.

El cuarteto de amigos se dirigieron a casa de la rubia que quedaba algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, el cual sería el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el reto.

Durante todo el camino permanecieron en completo silencio.

Al llegar el dúo de pelinegros vio con detenimiento que la puerta de entrada se abrió automáticamente, otorgándoles el paso a la lujosa casa de Ireza que por cierto impresionaba a la hija de Satán por su elegancia.

Una sonrisa de la blonda fue suficiente para hacerles entender que eran bienvenidos. Sharpner fue el primero en atreverse a pasar, dirigiéndose al comedor seguido de los pelinegros e Ireza. Gohan se sentía algo cohibido por encontrarse en aquel lugar, pareciera que la realiza vivia allí.

En cuanto los cuatro tomaron asiento, en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa, una señorita de dulce y bondadoso aspecto se presentó ante ellos mientras hacía una ligera reverencia mientras llamaba a otras tres muchachas. Videl les devolvió la reverencia y las jóvenes se contuvieron bastante la emoción.

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio como, sin previo aviso, que una de las chicas colocaron su plato y un montón de cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos y copas de distintos tamaños y formas. Comenzó a sentirse extraño.

—¿Y por qué son tantos? —Se atrevió a preguntar mientras señalaba el montón de cubiertos, aún tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta—. ¿Ireza? —Llamó, preguntando por su compañera. Al darse la vuelta vio que estaba muy ocupada del otro de lado de la mesa charlando con Sharpner de quien sabe que.

Al sentirse invasor de su privacidad decidió desviar la mirada, posándola nuevamente sobre su plato y la desconocida ornamentación. Se dio cuenta que sería demasiado entrometido si volvía a preguntar algo que podría ser absurdo al par de enamorados enfrente suyo. Deseaba no estarlo presenciando pero mucho menos quería interrumpirlo.

De por sí ya era algo incómodo estar sentado al lado de la justiciera pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra suya puesto a que tuvo una visión explícita de los rubios besándose.

—Demonios, ¿no pueden darse prisa? —Fue ese susurro que lo obligó a voltear a su derecha y hallarse con que la hija de Satán estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Ella tenía la mirada fija en los finos cubiertos, al parecer ya había notado las explícitas caricias que se daban los rubios y no quería ver nada al respecto.

Él rió suavemente, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la justiciera lo miró fulminante.

—¿De qué demonios te estás riendo?

Pero Gohan no contestó, simplemente se quedó observando los cerúleos ojos de Videl. Aunque el contacto tampoco duró demasiado ya que en ese momento las señoritas de antes aparecieron nuevamente con el único propósito de servirles una sopa con muchas verduras.

—Que aproveche —Ireza y Sharpner fueron los primeros en degustar sus respectivos alimentos, seguidos de Videl y así finalmente Gohan se atrevió a comer, sólo que se detuvo por unos cuantos motivos.

Notó que los tres comían pausadamente, sin atracarse, por ello haría lo posible por contener sus impulsos saiyajin y tratar de comer de forma similar a ellos. Ante eso quizá no habría tanto problema...

Pero comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente cual de todas las cucharas en frente suyo debía utilizar.

Había un total de seis cucharas en el orden de la más grande a la más diminuta, por lo que, eligiendo lo que creyó más obvio y conveniente, tomó la intermedia.

Estuvo a punto de meterla a la sopa, sin embargo Videl le detuvo la mano mientras limpiaba su boca elegantemente con la servilleta de tela que estaba a un lado.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Interrogó con tono entre serio y molesto, mientras él, apenado, se zafó del agarre.

—¿Qué más? Quiero comer.

—Para que lo sepas, inculto, esa cuchara que tienes es la del postre —explicó, casi devolviéndole la jugada que hizo cuando recogieron la flor. Gohan, al escucharla, miró el objeto de plata con curiosidad, analizando a su vez las otras—. Esta es la de la sopa, las otras son para el café, el té, para servir azúcar y salsa.

—Entiendo —susurró al momento en que Videl le ponía en su mano la cuchara más grande y cóncava.

—No puedo creer que siendo tú...

—Muchas gracias, Videl. —La ojiazul quedó muda cuando Gohan la interrumpió en sus interrogantes con una inmensa amabilidad, dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas torpes.

Ella, al ver que estaba siendo irracional, volvió su mirada hacia su comida y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Gohan comenzó a comer velozmente, ya que sus demás compañeros ya casi habían culminado y él nada más había perdido tiempo en pensar que cuchara usar. Se sorprendió del exquisito sabor que tenía, posiblemente no comparado con las comidas de su madre pero estaba delicioso.

Apenas logró consumir el caldo de vegetales y las muchachas del servicio retiraron los platos para colocar otros con el platillo fuerte, que consistía en un trozo de carne asada, spaguetti a la bolognesa, puré de patatas, brócolis y zanahorias hervidas y pan para acompañar.

Las perlas negras brillaban al deleitarse con el olor de la comida, procesando la imaginación de lo delicioso que podía saber. Tratando de no demorarse otra vez, buscó el tenedor que le ayudaría a conducir los tan ansiados alimentos a su boca.

No obstante sus planes se vieron frustrados una vez más al ver siete tenedores en la mesa. Iban del más corto al más alargado, el primero tenía tres dientes, el segundo tenía dos, el tercero y cuarto tenían cuatro con la diferencia que el tercero era más grueso y corto, los dos siguientes eran de tres dientes y el último de dos.

Videl a su lado suspiró. Bebió un sorbo de agua antes de señalar con su índice derecho el cuarto tenedor, que era de tamaño normal con cuatro dientes y delgado.

—Ese es el de la carne y utiliza el de su izquierda para las verduras —dijo con aparente calma—. ¿De verdad no sabes nada de esto?

—No acostumbramos tanta elegancia en mi casa, además casi siempre usamos los palillos —respondió con una sonrisa—. Nuevamente gracias.

El muchacho se apresuró en tomar dicho tenedor pero una vez más se detuvo al ver seis cuchillos en la mesa. Rechinó los dientes, a esas alturas se sentía algo estresado por tanta elegancia aunque no quería demostrarlo.

Videl lo observaba de reojo pero no dijo nada, sino que emitió un chasquido con su boca antes de tomar el cuchillo más afilado, delgado y acabado en punta para después dirigirlo a su respectivo trozo de carne. Gohan comprendió y tomó el suyo, así que, apresurándose a comer, sumergió el cubierto en la carne, tratando de cortar un trozo pequeño. Pero, al no conseguirlo, quiso llevarse a la boca el corte completo.

—Oye, oye, oye, haciéndolo de esa forma no cortarás nada —habló la justiciera mientras soltaba sus cubiertos y agarraba los del superhéroe.

—¿Entonces de qué forma?

La ojiazul suspiró, se puso de pie, se colocó detrás del joven y le dio sus cubiertos pero esta vez comenzó a guiarlo con sus manos colocadas sobre las masculinas. Gohan se sintió extraño al percibir el contancto suave y cálido de esas manos femeninas, pero lo aumentó cuando ella, en un intento por explicarle, se inclinó un poco y le susurró algunas cosas al oído.

—Parece que ya no se llevan tan mal —Videl, al reconocer la voz burlona de la rubia, se separó rápidamente del hijo de Milk y retomó su lugar a un lado. Desvió la mirada tratando de evadir el tema y el minucioso análisis que su mejor amigo estaba realizando específicamente hacia su persona.

Gruñó molesta.

—Sólo le estaba enseñando a Gohan como utilizar los cubiertos —explicó antes de soltar un suspiro al aire para tratar de disminuir el ligero sonrojo que había llegado a sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento, pero gracias Videl.

—Tal parece que ya terminaron de comer, así que es hora de comenzar con el siguiente desafío.

Los ojos azules de Videl vieron con sorpresa el plato vacío de Gohan, poco después bufó molesta pues ella ni siquiera iba por la mitad. Empujó suavemente su plato de comida con notoria molestia ya que después de las insinuaciones del rubio no iba a poder recuperar el apetito que tuvo.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de dirigir su atención a Ireza, quien ya estaba de pie con un pequeño cartel en sus manos que decía: 4._ Juego de destreza.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Interrogó la morena con su típico tono molesto.

—Las pruebas de destreza mental son muy buenos, cuando las llevamos a cabo nuestra agilidad mental incrementa, pues nos vemos forzados a resolverlos de la forma que sea —explicó la blonda con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el letrero de lado—. Es por eso que Sharpner y yo les hemos conseguido un juego así para su cuarto desafío.

Gohan y Videl se miraron por un segundo antes de asentir y posteriormente dejaron el comedor, siguiendo de cerca a sus amigos quienes los guiaban por los numerosos pasillos del hogar de Ireza. Después de algunas vueltas llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera.

Después de tanto preámbulo, la novia de Sharpner giró el picaporte y abrió con lentitud, revelando una amplia habitación con algunas columnas en un extremo y dos marcos enormes en el otro.

—Un rompecabezas... —Murmuró el pelinegro.

—Costó un poco conseguirlas, pero están diseñadas para soportar grandes impactos así que pueden usarlas como deseen —explicó el blondo, tomando las riendas del juego—. Hay veinticuatro piezas de rompecabezas, doce para cada uno. El objetivo es que armen el rompecabezas al otro extremo de la habitación, por lo que tendran que correr de un extremo a otro en un tiempo límite de tres minutos. El primero que termine o en su defecto tenga más piezas armadas será el ganador. Se vale de todo, menos llevar más de una pieza a la vez.

—¿Quedó claro?

—Sí.

—Entonces colóquense en sus lugares mientras Ireza termina de revolver las piezas.

La pareja de justicieron tomó posición a un lado de sus respectivas piezas de rompecabezas mientras Sharpner sacaba su celular y colocar el cronómetro.

Cuando Ireza hizo sonar el silbato tanto Satán como Son tomaron una pieza y comenzaron a correr a la par al otro extremo del salón, colocando la primera pieza.

Pasados apenas los dos minutos, ambos ya estaban muy cerca de completar dicho rompecabezas enorme pues ya les quedaba únicamente una pieza por colocar. Videl, al ver lo que estaba pasando, vio con infinito recelo a Gohan...

Pareciera que empezaba una nueva guerra.

—¡No iras a ningún lado, Gran Saiyaman! —Gritó al momento que tomó su última pieza y la lanzó, golpeando al muchacho en la cabeza, ocasionando que se resbalara y cayera sobre el pulcro suelo de la habitación.

Sharpner e Ireza observaron con seriedad.

Presentían que algo así sucedería.

—¡Calmate, Videl! —Gohan, quien ya estaba en la guerra, decidió no quedarse atrás. De modo que, empleando la misma sucia artimaña de la justiciera de ciudad Satán, sujetó del tobillo femenino provocando que ella también cayera al suelo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Tú empezaste, tramposa! —Se defendió sin soltarla, a la vez que trataba de ponerse de pie.

Pero ella logró hacerlo poco después de él y decidió obstruirle el paso. Trató de empujarlo hacia atrás, sin éxito ya que Gohan continuaba avanzando casi como si nada.

—¡Quedan treinta segundos!

Videl comenzó a entrar en pánico, su fuerza parecía inexistente, Gohan estaba a unos pasos de ganar. Entonces decidió usar una última estrategia. No quería perder por nada del mundo. Jaló el cuello del saiyajin, empleando un movimiento rápido que seguramente le daría la victoria.

—¡Por Kami! —Exclamó Ireza con profunda sorpresa al ver que su mejor amiga, de una forma muy osada, le había asestado al pobre Gohan un rodillazo en la entrepierna, provocándole un intenso dolor que le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas.

Sharpner, con los ojos desmesurados, contempló como la ojiazul aprovechó el momento para correr, tomar su pieza faltante y colocarla en su sitio, mientras Gohan continuaba en su sitio, quejándose del penetrante dolor que seguía presente en su anatomía.

Ciertamente, en todas las peleas que tuvo, jamás recibió un golpe tan sucio como ese. Hasta ahora cualquier herida y dolor que recibió con anterioridad no estaba nada comparado como el que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Hey, ratón bibliotecario!, ¡tírate al suelo y rueda, tírate al suelo y rueda! —Lle gritó como único consejo, mientras que Gohan disimuló un gesto de ira, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no soltar ninguna palabra soez en contra de Videl.

Ambos rubios, aún atónitos, comprobaron que la justiciera, con todo y acción violenta, había conseguido la victoria del cuarto desafío.

—E-eso no e-es justo... —Balbuceó el pelinegro, intentando medio recuperarse del golpe anterior—. F-fue golpe bajo...

Videl colocó sus manos en la cintura, dibujando media sonrisa.

—Dijeron que se valía de todo, menos llevar más de una pieza, por tanto he ganado.

—Por esta vez le otorgamos la victoria a Videl. Para el siguiente desafío haremos las reglas más explícitas —dijo Sharpner viendo como Gohan caía definitivamente al suelo y casi, casi, comenzaba a seguir el consejo que antes le había gritado—. No queremos que Gohan se quede sin descendientes...

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI- Promesa**

* * *

Se revolvió entre las sábanas al mismo tiempo que trataba de cubrirse el rostro con ellas pues el sol le hería sus ojos. Pero no pudiendo luchar más con los potentes rayos tuvo que abrir sus párpados con no muy buena gana.

Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de caer en cuenta de algo sumamente importante: Ireza, Sharpner y Gohan posiblemente ya le estaban esperando fuera de la mansión.

Miró con temor hacia el reloj púrpura que descansaba en el buró a un costado suyo...

—¡Maldición!

Saltó de su cama en dirección hacia una de las ventanas que daban vista al exterior, únicamente para comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos.

Hizo una señal con su mano, indicándoles que la esperaran un poco más. Como si un perro gigante la correteara, cambió su pijama por unos mallones negros que le llegaban poco abajo de la rodilla y una camisa color aguamarina de manga larga, pero decidió arremangarle las mangas. Peinó su largo cabello en sus típicas dos coletas y finalmente se calzó unas zapatillas negras.

Corrió casi como si participara en un maratón despidiéndose en el trayecto de Sashimi, quien le esperaba con un apetitoso desayuno que ella rechazó debido a las prisas.

—Buenos días... —Dijo entre jadeos al salir y cerrar las puertas de la gran mansión mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

—¡Ah, Videl! —Exclamó jovial la blonda—. Es muy raro que se te peguen las sábanas —Videl la miró con notoria furia, sin embargo fue ignorada—. Bien, démonos prisa tenemos que lavarlas...

El dúo de pelinegros asintió con ligera confusión antes de seguir a la novia de Sharpner quien ya había corrido cierto tramo.

—Videl, ¿tienes idea de qué hablaba Ireza? —Preguntó mientras corría a la par de su compañera.

—No, pero supongo tiene que ver con el desafío de hoy.

Gohan asintió sin preguntar nada más.

No tardaron ni diez minutos y llegaron al hogar de Sharpner, al gigantesco patio trasero para precisar, en el cual habían cuatro vehículos aéreos personales a los que les llamaban Butterfly.

Antes de que Gohan o Videl pudiesen preguntar, Ireza ya había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel con la frase: 5._Alas mecánicas. Sharpner entretanto, los guiaba al interior de su casa para prender el televisor.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —Cuestionó el joven semi saiyajin. Ya tenía la idea de qué podría consistir el desafío y ciertamente le aterraba un poco la idea.

Podría ser descubierto antes de tiempo.

— _¡El ganador de esta carrera recibirá el gran deseo de sus vidas, ¡con estas Dragon Ball_! —Decía el anunciador con sumo entusiasmo mientras Gohan perdía poco a poco el color. En la pantalla aparecían las siete esferas del dragón reunidas y colocadas sobre una almohada color vino—. _Así que no pierdan la oportunidad, corredores. ¡Entren a la carrera de Butterfly y ganen ese deseo! ¡Puede ser cualquiera que tengan en mente! La carrerá será..._

—Como pueden ver, hay una carrera de Butterfly este sábado que viene. Por ello Ireza y yo decidimos que este será el quinto desafío: clasificar para la final del próximo domingo.

—Muy bien, me agrada la idea —dijo Videl cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba disimuladamente a Gohan quien seguía pendiente del televisor—. Sólo es de clasificar, ¿no? Entonces...¿por qué hay cuatro mariposas afuera?

Ireza apagó el aparato, llamando la atención del alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman, instándolo a unirse a la conversación.

—Por el mismo motivo del desafío —inició Ireza—: van a competir contra nosotros.

—¡¿Qué!? —Se sobrexaltaron.

—Trabajarán en equipo, el primero en clasificar ganará este desafío, siempre y cuando ninguno de nosotros dos haya pasado la línea de meta.

Gohan aún permanecía callado. En ese momento no le preocupaba ni le interesaba el desafío, sino más bien el hecho de que hayan descubierto las esferas del dragón. ¡Ya era un problema! Sólo las usaban en situaciones de emergencia, y ahora que la gente sabía de ellas las buscarían sin cesar a cada momento.

¿Quién rayos patrocinaba la carrera?

Mejor dicho, ¿cómo las hallaron? Solamente Bulma poseía el radar del dragón... ¿Verdad?

Videl notó la preocupación de su contrincante pero no mencionó nada. Al principio creyó que él consideraba el desafío muy complicado. Pero al verlo tan ensimismado frente al televisor supo que era por otra cosa.

¿Eran por las dichosas Dragon Ball?

Sí, era la única razón convincente.

Ahora sus deseos de ganar se potenciaron, con ellas sabría finalmente la verdad.

Sabría si Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman o no.

* * *

Como heroína de la ciudad, ella sabía manejar a la perfección su confiable y viejo helicóptero amarillo. Sin embargo nunca practicó con una Butterfly y era de esperarse que los controles fueran completamente distintos.

Con una gotita en la nuca comprendió que debía iniciar casi desde cero.

Y allí estaba, manejando el verde aparato con Gohan sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Sintió el aire moverle sus coletas con suavidad y resecando sus ojos azules. Definitivamente tendría que usar los lentes rojos que su padre le había comprado años atrás.

A sus laterales estaban Sharpner e Ireza manejando sus respectivos vehículos. Como los tres estaban practicando, habían solicitado prestados vehículos ya usados.

Los pelinegros sintieron el aire caliente que soltaron las Butterfly de sus ahora contrincantes al adelantarseles en el camino.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que han aprendido Ireza y Sharpner —dijo la hija de Mister Satán con sinceridad—, serán duros competidores.

—No quiero quedarme atrás —replicó Gohan con una media sonrisa antes de mirar a su compañera—. Videl, ¿puedo estar al volante?

Ella asintió al momento que dejaba la nave planear para que pudieran cambiar asientos.

Gohan tomó el volante con algo de duda intentando aparentar seguridad que no tenía mientras miraba el camino que siguieron sus amigos rubios.

—Muy bien, sólo hazlo como te enseñé ayer Gohan.

Videl creyó que la nave daría suaves arrancones pero se equivocó totalmente. Sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos al ver que Gohan pisó el acelerador a fondo; escuchó como el motor emitió suaves chirridos antes de trabajar a velocidad y hacer que el vehículo saliera disparado casi cual cohete.

El tez femenino adquirió un tono azulado mientras intentaba cubrir un poco su vista del fuerte aire que golpeaba su rostro.

Gohan no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

Buscaba la forma de detenerlo pero al girarse un poco tratando de hablarle a la pelinegra notó con algo de gracia que un papel de diario tapaba completamente su cara y ella intentaba quitárselo.

No muy lejos de ahí Ireza y Sharpner planeaban tranquilamente, aún practicando.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

—Parece ser que vienen hacia aquí.

Apenas finalizó la pregunta y Sharpner sintió sudar frío al verlos acercarse con suma velocidad. Ireza solamente alcanzó a soltar una risita puesto que no pasó ni un segundo y Gohan chocó con ambas naves, provocando que el cuarteto de amigos saliera disparado por los aires.

Afortunadamente los cuatro contaban con paracaídas.

—Gohan, creo que te pasaste un poquito con el acelerador...

* * *

El atardecer casi finalizaba, debían descansar para la gran carrera del día siguiente pero ahí estaban.

Gohan le había pedido a Videl que le instruyera una vez más, y ella no dudó en aceptar.

—Mira, con esto mides el viento, es necesario revisarlo constantemente pues, a pesar de ser una carrera, la mayor parte del tiempo vas a planear —explicó con paciencia mientras le señalaba el sitio—. Y ya medido bien vas a volantear.

—Así, ¿no? —Preguntó al tiempo que giró el volante con cierta brusquedad hacia la izquierda, aunque el entusiasmo se pintaba en su rostro.

—No, debes hacerlo con suavidad —instruyó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él, jalándola hacia ella tratando de regresar el volante—, si lo haces así de brusco puedes perder el control...

Su voz fue bajando de tono al ver que Gohan la miraba con el semblante entre curioso y sonrojado. Al principio no comprendió el motivo hasta que cayó en cuenta del por qué.

¡Su mano estaba sobre la de él!

Dio un salto y la quitó, apretando su mano con la otra. Agachó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

—¡Lo siento!

—No, perdóname tú.

—¡Hey, tórtolos! ¿Ya están listos para mañana?

Ambos giraron en dirección a la escandalosa voz de Ireza, quien los miraba pícaramente, sonrojándolos. Por vez primera no pelearon por el calificativo que les dio.

—Supongo —se adelantó la pelinegra—. Tal parece que aunque Gohan _nunca_ había conducido aprendió rápido, ¿verdad? —Dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "nunca", aún no dejaba sus investigaciones del Gran Saiyaman.

Gohan suspiró.

—Exactamente, nunca había conducido una libélula, al igual que tú, Videl —contratacó.

—¡Admítelo de una vez! ¡Nunca habías conducido nada!

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo crees que llegaba a la escuela?

—¡Volando, Gran Saiyaman!

—Muy bien, basta —habló el blondo interponiéndose entre los dos—. Mas les vale no tratarse así mañana durante la carrera o ninguno logrará ganar.

Asintieron. Definitivamente el siguiente día sería interesante.

* * *

El grandioso y esperado día había llegado. El cuarteto de amigos miró con sorpresa la gran cantidad de competidores que habían. Ciertamente el gran premio final llamó bastante la atención de la gente de la ciudad, e incluso de fuera.

—¡Así es! La carrera de las Butterfly está muy próxima de empezar —habló el anunciador con ánimo en su voz—. Hay que remarcar que el número de participantes es el máximo que ha habido en la historia, ¡y es nada más y nada menos que por el premio que ofrecemos! —Aclaró su garganta—. Sin embargo sólo doce participantes podrán clasificarse para la final en esta eliminatoria.

De pronto, un enorme helicóptero de la Corporación Cápsula se hizo presente. Dentro había una dulce señorita que lucía un vestido rosa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, la cual llevaba una cámara con forma de ave en sus manos. Detrás de ella habían muchas mujeres vestidas de negro con gafas de igual color.

El anunciador no tardó en presentarla.

—¡Y desde los cielos, aquella que levantará la bandera de cuadros y dará inicio la carrera es nada más y nada menos que la grandiosa idol de televisión la señorita Kokoa Amaguri!

—¡Preparense! —Exclamó la muchacha.

Todas las personas subieron a sus respectivas mariposas ante lo dicho por la idol, dispuestos a arrancar apenas viesen el marcador en verde.

Videl subió con ánimo en su vehículo, el cual tenía el mismo color que su helicóptero, aunque poseía unas curiosas antenas en la parte delantera y el resto del vehículo parecía el de un ave. Estando sentada se colocó sus lentes de carrera rojos y ajustó su chaqueta.

Entretanto Gohan miraba también el diseño de su mariposa, le recordaba extrañamente a la nube voladora sólo que con tres pares de alas similares a la de una libélula y el color era anaranjado. Sus ojos trazaron la línea que debía recorrer para ganar la carrera.

No podía mentir, se sentía sumamente nervioso. Sabía que lo que hacía era parte de un desafío para ocultar su identidad, pero esa carrera significaba algo más para él.

Tenía que proteger el secreto de las esferas del dragón.

Más aún, si ese deseo caía en manos equivocadas...

Los ojos cerúleos contemplaron la preocupación del alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman, comprendiendo el asunto.

La bandera se izó y finalmente las pantallas pasaron de rojas a verdes, señalando que la carrera dio comienzo.

—¡La primera ronda de la carrera de mariposas ha dado inicio!

Rápidamente el cielo se llenó de los vehículos mariposa, todos con una velocidad impresionante. Ireza, Sharpner y otros cuatro concursantes encabezaron la carrera, dejando a Gohan, Videl y demás muy atrás.

Bueno,, ambos pelinegros no tanto.

De pronto, Gohan perdió completamente el control de su mariposa. Se desvió a un costado, yéndose practicamente lejos de la carrera. En su desesperación soltó un grito que llamó de inmediato la atención de la justiciera, quien rápidamente le siguió.

—¡Gohan, apaga el motor!

—De acuerdo.

Presionó dicho botón y dejó que el vehículo planeara, siguiendo las instrucciones que Videl le había dado la noche anterior.

Al momento que se estabilizó, Videl condujo su mariposa al lado de su compañero.

—Cuando pierdas así el control solamente apaga la nave y deja que planee.

El muchacho asintió.

—¿Volvemos a la carrera? —Interrogó con una sonrisa. Poco después se dirigió de vuelta sabiendo que Videl iba detrás suyo.

La carrera era transmitida por la televisora ZTV y, por ende, toda la ciudad estaba al pendiente del concurso. Las enormes pantallas pasaban las imágenes de la competencia y la voz del narrador se dejó escuchar.

—¡Al frente van Snow White y Monarca como primer y segundo lugar! —Anunció— ¡Detrás se encuentran dos de los nuevos participantes en esta carrera, Canario y Perrazo!

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa con los nombres? —Preguntó con molestia el rubio hacia su novia, quien sólo atinó a reírse con ganas.

—Dijeron que podíamos llevar alias y se me ocurrió llevar un nombre bonito..

—¿Y porqué no te tomas con seriedad esto? Aunque Gohan y Videl no ganen podemos pedir un deseo.

—¡Tienes razón! Bye, bye —y sin más aceleró, rebasándolo.

Sharpner la miró alejarse, poco después la siguió.

Mientras tanto Videl intentaba alcanzarlos pero tenía que ser junto a Gohan. Poco a poco veía que las posibilidades de ganar ese desafío se estaban yendo por la borda. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, algo le impedía dejar solo a su compañero. Quizás era porque él aún no sabía planear...

Quizás era...

—¡Gohan!

El muchacho perdió el equilibrio una vez más, desviándose nuevamente de la carrera. Prontamente fue seguido por la justiciera de ojos azules, aunque esta vez no fue necesario instruirle ya que Gohan apagó nuevamente el motor y se estabilizó.

Mmentalmente ella no comprendía por qué motivo fue detrás del joven si él ya sabía como reaccionar ante la situación.

—¡Estoy bien! —Respondió el pelinegro al momento que la vio a un costado suyo— ¡Sigue adelante!— Exclamó mientras Videl abría mucho sus párpados— ¡Ve y pásalos! No te preocupes por mí, yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Gohan... —Murmuró aún mirándole. El pelinegro le dedicó una amable sonrisa y ella finalmente cedió. —De acuerdo.

Hizo caso y aceleró lo más que pudo para rebasar a gran parte de los concursantes, aún sin llegar a sobrepasar al dúo de rubios que iba ya muy cerca de la línea de llegada.

Tenía que ganar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que clasificar y ganar la carrera para pedir su deseo.

Tenía que desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman.

No lo notó, pero la misma joven que dio inicio a la carrera iba detrás de ella y Gohan grabándolos en todo el recorrido.

Sharpner aceleró al máximo con Ireza detrás suyo, llegando así a clasificar. Y no sólo eso, sino que quedaron como primer y segundo lugar.

No pasaron ni tres segundos y otros ocho participantes clasificaron llegando casi apelotonados.

—¡Vaya, Perrazo! —Sobrenombró—. ¡Has llegado primero!

—Pues sí, dulzura...

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, si no fuera porque escuchó el sonido de una explosión debajo suyo. Comprobó con enojo que era su máquina que echaba humo por las turbinas.

—Quizás lo revolucionaste demasiado —Pero habló antes de tiempo, ya que su mariposa tuvo el mismo destino que la de su novio. Y por si fuera poco, sucedió lo mismo con las de los demás que clasificaron.

Vio con asombro lo ocurrido. No era normal.

Bajó de su vehículo para correr hacia una de las pantallas cercanas, seguida de Sharpner. Para su mayor preocupación notó que la próxima mariposa a cruzar la meta también pareció tener una leve explosión que provocó que el oscuro humo saliese por ambas turbinas.

Videl apagó el motor al notar que su vehículo se había averiado.

Oprimió un par de botones y en su visor aparecieron las partes de su nave. Con su mano enguantada acercó la imagen, específicamente al área del motor que marcaba un punto rojo que encendía y apagaba. Tal parece que algo se había atascado dentro.

El joven pelinegro vio desde lo lejos lo que sucedía y no dudó en acelerar para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Algo se atascó en el motor —dijo sin apartar la vista de su visor—, si continúo acelerando...

Se vio bruscamente interrumpida ya que la única nave que la pasaba explotó por completo y salió disparada en su dirección. Afortunadamente ambos pudieron esquivarlo antes de que pudiese chocarles y caer.

—Tal parece que le sucede a todos los participantes —continuó explicando.

—Pero a mí no me ha sucedido, mi motor funciona muy bien.

—Quizás como lo has apagado en dos ocasiones, no se ha sobrecalentado como el de los demás.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

La justiciera alzó finalmente la vista y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido; Gohan a su vez la miraba con gesto de preocupación. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como. No fue hasta que vio que una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la hija de Mister Satán.

—Lo mismo que tú, Gohan.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sigue adelante —mencionó—. No te preocupes por mí y sigue.

Gohan no reaccionó al momento, pero ella le continuaba sonriendo.

Probablemente era la primera vez que su sonrisa duraba tanto tiempo. Al menos dirigida hacia su persona.

—De acuerdo —le devolvió la sonrisa—. A cambio prométeme algo: prométeme que clasificarás para la carrera.

—Prometido.

El hijo de Goku arrancó a máxima velocidad hacia la meta, que no estaba tan lejos de allí.

—¡Hasta ahora solamente diez participantes han clasificado para la carrera! Desafortunadamente algunos han sufrido algunos accidentes. ¡Sólo quedan dos espacios! ¿Quienes serán los últimos dos en clasificar? —Narró. Pronto vio como la mariposa de Gohan se acercaba velozmente a la línea final—. Parece que... ¡Ahí viene Colibrí!

Gohan no tardó en cruzar la meta, lamentablemente al aterrizar su nave se deslizó por toda la pista sufriendo severos daños.

Pero aquello no le importaba.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el camino que recorrió, trató de visualizar a Videl pero no lo consiguió. Tuvo que salir de su vehículo e ir junto a Sharpner e Ireza quienes miraban las enormes pantallas la mariposa de Videl, que planeaba lento pero directamente a la meta.

Rogó mentalmente que ella llegara con bien.

—Ahí está la meta... —murmuró la de ojos cerúleos.

Tal parece que había olvidado por un instante que aquello se trataba de una competencia. También que sólo quedaba un puesto. La vida se encargó de recordárselo al momento que tres mariposas la rodearon, dos a cada costado suyo y una delante.

La chica comprobó con ligero temor que se trataba de Rock, uno de los delincuentes que trató de detener junto al Gran Saiyaman días atrás. Y no sólo él, sino también los otros dos eran sus cómplices.

—¡Ya saben, bloquéenla y eviten que siga!

—¡Por supuesto!

Videl, en un intento por zafarse de ambos, aceleró al momento que exclamó: —¡No, espera!

Sin embargo su intento fue para nada, pues los otros dos rápidamente le bloquearon el paso.

—¡No puede ser, Videl! —Exclamó la blonda sin quitar sus retinas de la pantalla.

—¿Qué eso no es trampa?

—Mientras no choquen con ella a propósito —explicó Sharpner—no pueden considerarlo como hacer trampa.

—Así no tiene ninguna posibilidad para clasificarse —habló Ireza nuevamente al momento que mostraba una suave sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de despreocupar a Gohan quien miraba la situación—, pero si acelera hay muchas probabilidades de que termine por descomponer el motor y, en consecuencia, poniendo en riesgo su vida. ¿Tú que harías, Sharpner?

—Yo haría... —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, analizando. Un gesto de superioridad apareció al momento que los abrió—, lo mismo que ella está a punto de hacer.

Como si su mente se hubiese conectado con la de Videl, ella reaccionó. Dejó que su mariposa cayera al vació por unos segundos, la encendió y pisó el acelerador a fondo, librándose de esa manera de aquellos dos y sobrepasando a Rock quien reaccionó con molestia.

Él también tuvo que ceder a encender su motor e ir tras esa chiquilla que le había dado innumerables golpizas.

Estuvo a punto de meterlo a la cárcel en muchas ocasiones, ya estaba cansado de esa mocosa. No iba a permitir que también le robara el deseo de aquellas esferas mágicas. ¡Tendría todo el dinero y poder el mundo!

¡Costara lo que costara!

—Mocosa, más te vale que te vayas haciendo la idea de que seré yo quien clasifique —dijo con firmeza, pero ella no contestó—. Si continúas de esa forma harás que te explote el motor —rió. Videl continuaba mirando al frente—. Mejor ríndete de una vez si no quieres morir.

Ahora sí que obtuvo la atención de la hija del campeón mundial.

—Ya cállate —su voz parecía hiel—, no pienso rendirme ni mucho menos morir.

—¿Porqué tan segura?

—Yo aún... —Sonrió y aceleró más—, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Compitieron un par de segundos más. Para desgracia de Rock su nave estalló con él dentro.

Videl no desistió y finalmente cruzó la tan esperada meta, al aterrizar su mariposa dio un par de vueltas antes de estallar también, ocasionando un grito desesperado por parte de Ireza quien arrancó a correr justo después que Gohan.

Al llegar los tres amigos vieron con preocupación que gran parte de la pista era cubierta por extensas llamas que llegaron incluso a las demás mariposas, creando así un enorme incendio que los coordinadores intentaban apaciguar con rapidez.

La blonda cayó de rodillas, pensando la peor tragedia. No fue hasta que notó que el nerd del grupo corrió en dirección a las llamas. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera si no fuera porque comprendió la razón al ver una silueta caminante en su dirección.

Suspiró aliviada.

—Videl, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Cumplí mi promesa, Gohan.

Él asintió antes de romper la distancia entre ambos y abrazarla. También había llegado a pensar lo peor e inclusive ya había iniciado con la idea de resucitarla con las esferas del dragón. Agradeció mil veces a Kami porque ella regresó con bien, y haberla abrazado fue mucho para él.

Quizás lo sorprendente no había sido eso, sino que ella no lo apartó y le devolvió el abrazo.

—No lo hicieron nada mal, chicos —habló Sharpner, interrumpiendo el abrazo, aunque Gohan aún sujetaba el brazo derecho de la justiciera—. Nos alegramos que ambos hayan llegado sanos y salvos. Lamento decirles que el desafío ha quedado en empate.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —Exclamó la blonda al momento que golpeó al rubio en el brazo—. Eso no importa en este momento porque... —Su voz fue bajando poco a poco al ver que Videl miraba analíticamente a los participantes que clasificaron—. Videl, ¿qué ocurre?

—La carrera fue saboteada.

—Revisamos la noche anterior el recorrido de la carrera y no había ningún indicio de esas micromáquinas en el aire —explicaban las mismas mujeres de negro hacia la joven idol al tiempo que Videl decía sus sospechas.

—Eso quiere decir que alguien saboteó la competencia —murmuró Kokoa mirando fijamente a la pantalla—. Y el culpable...

—El culpable está entre ellos —concluyó la justiciera sin apartar la mirada de los concursantes.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora** :

¡Por fin ya terminé de subir los episodios restantes! Ahora me dedicaré a actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. :3

No se me puede pasar agradecer a LDGV, Saremi-San02, Giuly de Giuseppe, Valentina-San, AlenDarkStar, ZhadYen01 y Luna por sus comentarios en capítulos anteriores (en esta y anterior cuenta) :3 ¡Les mando un fresco saludo!

Espero leerles pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
